The present invention relates, in general, to an adapter and connector assembly system and method for connection and disconnection of plumbing, e.g., water and wastewater systems, and fuel systems, as well as exhaust systems. In particular, the invention relates to a connector system and method which will be especially useful in boats, recreational vehicles (RVs), and campers. For purposes of simplicity, this document will discuss primarily water and wastewater systems, but it should be kept in mind that fuel systems and exhaust systems on such vehicles have the same connection and disconnection needs.
Boats, recreational vehicles (RVs), and campers are generally designed with self-contained water and wastewater systems. These vehicles have a need for secure connections among the various components of their fluid management systems. The need is heightened by the constant and sometimes jarring physical forces encountered while such a vehicle is moving. Strong reinforced hoses, which come in many sizes, are often utilized. Connection and disconnection of such hoses is a cumbersome and often painful task, particularly given the new, synthetically fortified hoses that are replacing wire hose and pipe, and the lack of working space available on a boat, RV, or camper. Repair is difficult enough when the boater or camper is near home with easy access to tools and materials, but is even more difficult when traveling in remote areas.
Current state of the art is to use the new expensive hoses reinforced with synthetic or steel wire, with standard household plumbing adapters. These adapters were never designed with disconnection in mind; household connections may never have to be disconnected. However, in a vehicle which is frequently in motion, wear and tear occurs which may necessitate repair or replacement of hoses and components periodically. In addition, the items which are being connected and utilized in vehicles are valves, pumps, macerators and gauges which are not typically used in a house, and which themselves are prone to failure and need repair or replacement. Consequently, the standard barbed adapters (barb fittings) used in houses are not adequate for connection and disconnection of plumbing components in vehicles.
The following issues arise when maintaining plumbing components in a boat, RV or camper:
1. Limited space for hoses, pipes, valves, pumps, holding tanks, through-hulls, etc., in addition to tools, the head and hands of a worker, and movement of the parts and tools;
2. Extreme difficulty of disconnecting steel or synthetic wire reinforced hose which has been connected using standard adapters and hose clamps;
3. Requirement for very secure fit of hoses, pipes and components under conditions of constant and often severe motion;
4. Expense of hoses and components for vehicles and the resultant need to re-use as much as possible; and
5. Lack of access to parts and tools when a boat or vehicle is in remote places.
Prior art is based on existing house or business plumbing to which easy access is generally assured. The few plumbing connector devices available either are not useable with large reinforced hoses, are too large and impossible to connect and disconnect in tight spaces, are not lockable in place, or are otherwise limited in their scope.
On a boat, camper, or RV, the simplicity of the system and the ease of dismantling, repairing, and re-installing the wastewater and water systems are as important as the strength of the system itself. The basic criteria for connections for water and wastewater containment systems in boats, campers and RVs are as follows:
1. Simple and easy to install and uninstall using common tools,
2. Secure under conditions of constant and sometimes severe motion,
3. Manageable in small spaces,
4. Useable with the synthetic hoses and sophisticated devices now found in boats and recreational vehicles,
5. Simply designed with minimal breakable components, and
6. Reasonably priced.
It is, therefore, the primary object of the present invention to provide an adapter and coupler assembly system for use in boats, recreational vehicles and similar situations, that is simple to install and uninstall in small spaces, provides secure connection of components and hoses, and can be locked in place. It is a further object of this invention that the adapter and coupler assembly be simply designed, easy to manufacture and reasonably priced.